Hating You
by pinkrose311
Summary: Miku and Len meet and become the best of friends in this crazy highschool tale! Yeah right, if only real life was like Disney. Requested by Lunar Locket, not MikuxLen
1. Chapter 1

**This is a request from Lunar Locket. Hope you all enjoy!**

**And no, this is not MikuxLen in any way shape or form.**

First days suck

(Miku's POV)

"Don't worry; I'm sure they'll all be really nice! And besides, they couldn't be mean to you Miku, you're too nice." My mom said as she kissed my cheek leaving a bright red kissy mark. I could only grumble and wipe it off. She meant well, but a job transfer to the whole other side of the country is not cool. Like, at all. And I sure wasn't about to pretend everything was fine again, no, not me. I was enjoying a nice snowy winter in Pennsylvania when all of a sudden; I'm here, in Sacramento, which if you didn't know, IS IN FREAKING CALIFORNIA!

Not to mention my new school has a uniform that looks like it's from a British anime or something. It's a black (not to mention a size to big) sweater, skirt, and long socks or tights. Seriously, who wears plaid skirts in winter? I tied my glossy teal hair up in twin pigtails like usual though and walk out the door.

School is pretty much the same every ware, first two weeks back are always boring. It's only second period and I have to deal with an over caffeinated world history teacher. He put us in assigned seats. As I looked around, I didn't recognize anyone except this kid from first period science. He was strange to be honest; For one thing he had spiky blond hair that defied gravity. He tried to pull it back in a ponytail I guess, but he failed, it still was pretty much just floating towards the ceiling.

"Hey Mikuo." Some teal haired kid next to him took his headphones out and nodded towards him.

"What?"

Blondie "unnoticeably" started twitching his head in my direction. Like I wouldn't get the hint. The stoner didn't seem to though; he just kept staring at him.

Spiky hair sighed and whispered something in his ear. Stoner kid looked at me instantly before spiky hair pulled his head away. Then for about ten minutes he kept looking at me funny. Now I know I shouldn't be one to judge since I'm new and all, but I don't like this kid much…

"Okay, now glue this into you binders; you'll need it for maps." The teacher instructed. I got a paper and…had no glue. But hey, spiky hair boy has some.

"Hey, can I borrow that?" I asked as politely and sweetly as possible. He looked at me, squinted his eyes, and heaved a way over exaggerated sigh. Well it's not like I'm killing him, jeez.

"Fine, I GUESS you can use it too." He pushed it across the table disdainfully and sat back, crossed his arms, and stared at me judgmentally. As if my gluing skills are far less superior to his own.

Is it wrong I then tried to glue like a professional? I didn't even go off the page or nothing.

This kid was really starting to bug me, and I have no idea why. Maybe it's just the way he looks.

"Thanks for the glue…"I held it midair awkwardly seeing as I didn't know his name. He snatched it away and looked me up and down.

"It's Len. Mikuo, glue this in." he shoved glue at Mikuo, the stoner boy.

Len. God, his name even sounds irritating. He's so snarky I just want to- calm down Miku, He's probably from Canada or something.

"What's your name new kid?" he asked me. Did I mention he still had his arms crossed?

"It's Miku."

"Oh." he looked a Mikuo and started giggling or whatever boys do. I lowered my eyes at him.

"Well whats that supposed to mean?" he turned back to me and got real serious.

"Nothing, it's just a weird name."

That's it, this kid is a prick.


	2. Chapter 2

The New Kid

(Len's POV)

So, I came to school today to finish the last half of freshmen year. First of all, I wasn't looking forward to it. I had to go a whole five months with these idiots, now I have to do it again? I don't see why I have to do it, I mean, it's not like it'll help me when I foreclose on America.

Where to start, well! My day started off horrible; there was no hot water, so I had to take a cold shower. The bus completely forgot to stop at my stop, so I had to walk. I got to walk with Rin though, that was a plus. When I got to school, I was late. My pregnant science teacher told me to sit in the front of the room, great, even more of a hassle.

Rin is no longer in my first period though, no, that position has been taken by some long haired freak from Transylvania or something.

Mikuo leans over to me and whispers, "She's hot."

Piko nods his head in agreement. Personally, I don't see much about her, but I'll analyze her later. Time to go to second period world history.

Well let's see, remember that long haired freak I was talking about? The one that took Rins place? Yeah, she is sitting in front of me now.

"Hey Mikuo." I say. He took his headphones out, probably listing to Dubstep. I can hear the loud base from the bud. Ignoring his horrible taste in music, I unnoticeably nudge my head towards the pigtailed freak. He doesn't get it.

I whisper, "Dude, it's the new kid, don't look." And of course he would look the instant I say not to. I pulled his head away, and observed the new kid….

Her pigtails bugged me, and the color, don't even get me started. Green is so not creative.

Mr. Gakupo said to glue in this paper everyone was handing around. I got my purple stick out and started gluing peacefully when pigtails decided to ask to use it. I don't even know her, let alone consider us acquainted enough to share glue! But for the sake of Rin (she tells me to be a better person) I let her borrow it. I'm so kind.

I bet she's not as good at gluing as I am though. I talk to Mikuo and he says to me.

"Dude, it's the hot chick from first period." I sigh, observing this "hot" chick…

Damn it, she glues better than me! I hate her already.

"Thanks for the glue…" she held it midair awkwardly, not knowing my name. I took the glue back and handed it to Mikuo.

"It's Len. Mikuo, glue this in." I turn to her and decide to be the bigger person. "What's your name new kid?" I ask.

"It's Miku."

"oh." Well that sure is a stupid name, she's probably a lesbian.

I turn to Mikuo and whisper, "Dude, don't bother going after her, she's a total lesbian." We started laughing and she death glared us. What a mean thing to do, she'll never make friends that way.

"Well whats that supposed to mean?" she asks. I look at her seriously.

"Nothing, it's just a weird name." honesty is the best policy after all. She turned away and puffed out her cheeks.

I hope Rin never meets her, she's kinda a twatmuffin.


	3. Chapter 3

(Miku's POV)

So far, a week has gone by and to be honest it hasn't been that bad really…

I met this cool girl named Rin and we've been hanging out a lot around school, plus she's in theatre with me so I don't go completely insane. Did I ever mention my older brother Kaito? Well, he's doing just fine fitting in here, guess tools do good anywhere.

I'm not kidding when I say he's a tool, he has a bright orange Jeep, wears glasses everywhere, and sags his pants. You know what, never mind, everyone is like that here.

Besides Rin, I've met Neru, Gumi, and many other fellow rainbow harried kids. Even Mikuo, who's actually not that bad, or a stoner for that matter. Woops?

The only thing that could have made this worse and did was that prick. And by prick I'm talking about Len Kagamine. This kid is the worse being I have ever met. Not only is he in most of my classes, he also has the kindness to point out every one of my flaws in everything I do.

"Actually, he was born in 1919, not 1920 you git."

"You can't talk right, use your words!"

"You walk like a penguin with swine flu."

I don't even know what the last one was supposed to mean! And here it was, dreaded 2nd period. It can't be that bad, he's done it for a week, and he must be tired by now.

But sure enough, I come walking through the doors and there he is sitting crossed legged with a condescending look on his face of pure arrogance.

Fine, challenge accepted.

I sit down, and without moving he says, "Try not to swing your hips so much when you walk, you'll break your back one of these day."

"I will as soon as you stop walking like a gay cowboy." He turns to be with an angry expression while Mikuo busts out laughing. I couldn't help but smile at this, but it quickly disappeared when a wet projectile hit me right between my eyes. A spitball, how lovely. Len grinned evilly as random girls behind me said eww.

"Why don't you just go back to whatever dimension you came from?"

"You know… you really should cut your hair, its kinda trashy looking, but whatever." that is it; I'm killing this prick right now!

"Okay everyone, please sit down, the bell has rung, and we are starting a new project today!" Mr. Gakupo said in the front of the room. He smiled at every one of us before explaining it.

Basically, we'd be making a power point on what we learned last semester. You know, when I wasn't here to learn it.

"Alright, you'll be working with a partner on the assignment. Partners are Gumi and Piko, Mikuo and Neru, Miku and Len…"

I stopped listening immediately and turned to face Len who simultaneously turned to death glare me back.

"I'm so not working with you!" I whispered as loudly as I could.

"How do you think I feel? I don't want to work with some powder puff."

"Prick!"

"Twat."

"Why are you so condescending?"

"Why did god suck to much fat out of your arms?" I felt my arms for a moment before turning back to him, still whisper yelling.

"You look like a female version of Rinto."

"But I'm a dude!"

"Exactly." A dark shadow loomed over me and when I looked behind, Mr. Gakupo was smiling down.

"What do we have here? Miku, you've already made friends with quite the popular fellow on your second week already? Good for you. Now tell me, what will you two be covering?"

Len looked at him and then pointed his girly finger at my face. "I can't work with this female sir, she is downright unbearable le."

"I heard you call her a penguin with swine flu just the other day."

"I rest my case."

"She wasn't here and you have the best grades in class. That's why for every partner project, you're helping her."

We both yelled "What!" at the same time. Mr. Gakupo only smiled and nodded his head.

"Greek gods and goddesses it is."

No, I can't work with him, not on this, how will I manage?

"Oh, it can't be that bad." Rin waved her hand in the air as if it'd solve my problems.

"You don't get it Rin, we hate each other!"

"Well have you given him chance?"

"Not really, but he started it!"

She popped a thoughtful bubble with her gum and smiled. "It's just cause you're new, he probably has a crush on you." I considered this actually.

"Nah, I think he's gay or something."

Just then Mr. Shion, our theatre teacher, came to us and pushed Rin to the floor unexpectedly.

"Now, try being a sad duck whose legs have been stuck to the floor."

Rin gave him a total WTF face. "How am I-"

"Now Miku, you're a penguin with swine flu and you've broken your back. Alright, go!"

You know what, sometimes I really hate improve.

**A/N: If anyone is in theatre, and can relate to the last part, leave a review ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

(Len's POV)

God, I really can't stand that girl sometimes. She is an immature little twatmuffin with skinny chicken legs and buckets of hair. Her over all appearance pisses me off, but whatever. I can always take my anger out in gym class.

"Hey Len, what's up?" Rin asked. I didn't even notice her next to me.

"Nothing really, there's just been this new chick…quite honestly, she pisses me off in every way possible." she gave me a thoughtful face, popped her gum and grinned.

"What does she do, answer questions before you?"

"Yes! I mean, that's not the only thing! She is just so…so…she's a log is what she is." I leaned against my locker and Rin copied. We sank down in unison before looking at each other and bursting out laughing.

"Maybe you should just give her a chance." Rin suggested. I didn't want to. I was not giving that demon anything but a death note.

"No, I mean…"I looked at Rin in the eye and stopped mid-sentence. She was giving me a puppy dog face. Well crap, I can't let her down now. I sighed and tried to think of a way to get out of it, but as soon as I looked at her, there she was, big blue eyes and everything.

"Riiiinnnnn, I don't want to be the bigger person though! I want to be small and malicious, like a crab."

"You want to be a crab huh? I never knew you had an animal fetish Len, I got to say…."

"Oh shut it, I'd just rather not-" I was cut off by the announcements.

"WILL THESE STUDENTS PLEASE REPOT TO THE MAIN OFFECE, PIKO UTANE, MIKU HATSUNE, LEN KAGAMINE, ARIA PLANETS, AND KAIKO SHION."

"Hm, wonder what they want." I said. Rin shrugged and waved goodbye as I got up to leave. She was really the only person I could be myself with. To everyone else I'm The Len Kagamine, wrestler extraordinaire! I wonder if that annoying twatmuffin Miku even knew how important I am…

"Oh god it's you." I looked up to see Miku staring right at me. I smiled and waved.

"Hey-"twatmuffin, whorebiscuit, sluttycupcake, any of these would be perfect, but Rin said to be the bigger person. I guess I have to try. I mean-

"You know, you remind me a lot of a pornstar."

Bitch says what? Screw Rin, I'm scaring this twatmuffin! Right before I could call her a wonderful array of insults, a rather mean looking old lady shoved a paper in my face with a new schedule on it. I waved it in the air to her. "Hey, what is this?" she looked at me with vulture eyes. "It's a new schedule; we had to rearrange a few classes to make room for a new student." She frowned at me and I frowned equally as hard back.

"Looks like I'm still stuck with 2nd period world history." I looked over my shoulder to find her looking down at my sheet.

"Hey, don't look whorebiscuit; I wouldn't want you to burn a hole through it." I started walking away, only to feel her horrid presence still in my bubble. I turn around to see her staring at me. I squinted.

"If you're trying to burn a hole through me, it won't work I'm too pretty."

"Shut it queerbait."

"Whatever freak."

"Hey get back here!" she ran after me and crashed into my back. I couldn't help but cringe at her touch. Think of the worst thing possible. Something that crawled out of your bathroom drain to eat your soul in the middle if the night. That's Miku.

"We need to work on our project, remember? Or were you to busy flirting with Mikuo to notice we were put together." I sighed at her lame attempts at insults, and rolled my eyes.

"How bout I do all the work, yeah?" she blinked a few times before answering.

"Um sure, I mean I was fine with helping out an-"I put my finger over her mouth (Bleh) to shush her.

"Listen, I don't want you messing up my perfect grades, okay? Around here, I'm kinda a big deal, and being that you're…well you, I don't want to risk it, okay?" she grabbed my finger (again bleh) and made a weird face. Her angry face perhaps?

"I won't just sit here and let you do all the work, I am smart enough! I'm helping whether you want it or not!"

"I don't, really, it's quite alright."

"No, I'm helping! That's final!" With that, she stomped away like a penguin with a flue of the pig variety. I shrugged and walked into the closest bathroom. I looked into the mirror and adjusted my uniform. Not like it mattered though, it was just black button up (I roll the sleeves up) and black pants. I have to say though; I look damn sexy in it.

"I have to say, you look damn sexy in that uniform." Mikuo said. He popped out from around the corner and ruffled my hair. No, no one touches the hair.

"Oh Mikuo, I look damn sexy in anything."

"Even a tutu?"

"Yes Mikuo, even in a tutu." He laughed and pulled out his phone.

"Got that Miku chicks number?" I shuttered at the thought of owning something so horrible, and instantly shook my head. Anger boiling in me.

"Why do you want her number?" he shrugged and smiled.

"Hmm, oh, I don't know, because she's like the hottest chick in our grade!"

"Pfftt, I've seen better."

"Well not all of us are the magic Len Kagamine. Besides, she's pretty funny too, not every day you meet a girl like that. Come on, help me out then?"

"Like be your wingman?"

"Yeah!"

"No." I started walking out of the bathroom, when he grabbed my wrist and spun me around. Oh no, no one touches The Len.

"You know, if I didn't know better, I'd say you like her." oh god, this is not happening.

"Nah, I don't think so…"

"Oh? Why not?"

"I'm pretty sure she's a lesbian or something." He got a baffled look on his face and released my wrist.

"Really? You really think she's a ..."

"Oh yeah, defiantly. I mean, you can totally tell by the way she talks." Bull shit, bull shit, bull shit, bull shit.

"She talks like one?" I nodded furiously.

"Totally! And I mean…have you seen her hair?"

"It's lesbian hair?"

"Dude. It's like the most obvious of all lesbian hair." I stalked my way out of the tiled room before I ran out of things to pull out of my butt. Seriously, I'm surrounded by idiots.

I hightailed it out of there just in time to make it to my first class of the day.

**A/N: I in no way am trying to diss/make fun of/ assume/ bash on any kind of anything^^**


End file.
